Modern word processing application programs are utilized to prepare a wide variety of different document types. For instance, some users utilize word processing application programs to prepare text documents that include a large amount of numerical information. As an example, a corporate lawyer may utilize a word processing application program to create text documents that include a large amount of numerical data for filing with the Securities and Exchange Commission.
Although modern word processing application programs include an endless array of tools for creating and editing text documents, these same word processors lack functionality for assisting a user in creating and editing a text document that includes numerical data. One shortcoming of current word processing applications programs in particular is exposed when a user attempts to locate numerical information in a text document utilizing a standard “find” function.
Unlike text strings, numerical information is more difficult to locate using the typical “find” function provided by current word processing application programs. Users are able to locate a text search string in a document using a typical “find” function because they have a preconceived knowledge of the string that they are looking for. For example, if a user is looking for the name “John” in a document, the user can easily modify the search string to match the desired string through a relatively small number of iterations. However, if a user is searching for a number that they do not already know, a telephone number for instance, it may be very difficult to locate the number in the document. The user may be forced to scan through the entire document until the desired number can be located. This can be very time consuming and frustrating for a computer user, especially if the document is a long one.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.